chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kozel
Kozel is a massive, masculine, muscular female wolf. Her appearance is almost demonic, and she is a member of the twelve Zodiac Demons headed by Jackal. She is one of the Generals alongside Oniken and Ryu. Her subordinates are Zec, Tiikeri and Diviak. She bears resemblance to a goat or a ram, due to the wool that covers her skin, and to her horns. Physical appearance Kozel is a large, massive, bulky, powerful, stocky, muscular and overweight female wolf. Despite her gender, she is all but feminine, having a rough, deep, hoarse voice and horns coming from behind her ears, which female goats usually do not have. The horns are black on their outer side and grey on their inner one. Moreover, each horn has three spike-like protrusions coming out of the black part. Kozel's snout, nose bridge, throat and paws are bare, with no fur covering them, and pink in colour. The rest of her body is wrapped in thick, short, messy and rugged beige fur, that strongly resembles wool in appearance. Kozel has small, fluffy ears and a short, stumpy tail also covered in fluff. She is one of very few characters with visible eyebrows, hers are thin, black, and curved in an arch, with two thorn-like fluffs coming out of each. Kozel's eyes are small with black pupils. The Chinese ideogram on her left hip 羊 signifies "sheep". Personality Kozel has a strong Russian accent, but she doesn't speak English well. Like other Zodiac Demons, she follows Jackal's orders without question. She is also a leader of her group that consists of Tiikeri, Zec, and Diviak, and would get angry if they do not follow her orders. Aggressive and bossy, Kozel does not hesitate to overuse her position to get what she wants. Among all three Generals, however, she is the least mature, and takes everything as a challenge, or a game. She is well aware of her immense strength, and seems to be very sadistic towards her opponents for this reason, as shown when she grabbed Orca by the scruff and was holding her over the gorge. During the process, she called this a game too. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' 'As of Chapter Two' 'As of Chapter Three' Kozel appears alongside Jackal and the other Zodiac Demons. Then Ryu gives her orders to head to end of the cave with her team. But she does not wander too far away when she hears Ryu’s scream to retrieve the stoles Sword. Kozel immediately sends Mishka to get it back while she, along with the rest of her team, sets out a trap. When the Sword get’s into Orca’s paws they lure her towards the gorge’s edge and when the Chakra Heroine leaps to the other side, unaware of Kozel’s presence behind her, she is slammed in the head by Demon’s paw and falls unconscious on the ground. Kozel then picks her up offering to play a game with her, but in fact she’s dragging Orca over gorge’s edge. The Demon remains unmoved when the black she-wolf begs her not to toss her down. Kozel appears again briefly while C.Y. transforms into Substantial Ajna at the Origin Stones. She also makes a short appearance when Jackal explains his plan to Ajna, and right after Cheetah and Orca throw fog in the underground forest, she orders the Zodiac Demons to stick together, thinking the Heroes want to separate them. 'As of Chapter Four' 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Kozel does not have a power in particular, but her massive body and sheer strength are enough to intimidate opponents. She usually overcomes enemies with her own weight, and is able to resist powerful attacks thanks to her stamina. She can use her horns both as attack and as defense tactic, since they not only allow her to charge at enemies, but also to avoid being bitten to the back of the neck, where the horns form a thorny barrier. She is specialized in resisting all of Orca's attacks. Trivia *Kozel's team consists of Diviak and both the other females among the Zodiac Demons: Zec and Tiikeri. The other two generals, Ryu and Oniken, have teams formed by males only. *She is the only character whose origin is clearly identifiable in the comic, thanks to her strong Russian accent. *In Kozel's initial design, her horns were entirely coloured grey and the inside of her ears was bare and pink like her face. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Female